1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording and playback of a television broadcast program, and more particularly relates to a technique for generating a digest of a television broadcast program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of hard disk recorders for recoding and playing back a television broadcast program have the function of playing back a digest of the program. In such systems, digest scenes are extracted and played back according to a genre designated by a user. Genres for which digests are generated include music programs, sports programs such as baseball, soccer, golf, etc., and the like. For example, in the case of a baseball game, scenes of homeruns and strikeouts are scenes which an audience wants to watch as a digest and, in the case of a soccer game, scenes of plays leading to a goal are such scenes.
In a known technique, scenes where a video image is largely changed and an audio level is larger than a predetermined value are detected as digest scenes (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-348077).